Yesterday
by SpaghettiTacos
Summary: The Windsors suffer a loss. And one of them will never recover. Based of CP Coulters "Dalton" characters. Tweedles, minor OoC.


**Title:** Yesterday or Broken  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Windsors suffer a loss. And one of them may never recover. Based of CP Coulters "Dalton" characters.

I think this is a lost love song but come on, It's the Tweedles. They have that type of bond, you can't name it. It just **is**. I was given this idea by a friend of mine. Their words "Okay here's the set up: Sad, Tweedles, and Yesterday by Leona Lewis." So I told her a story and afterwards I wrote it down. Logan is a bit OoC but I needed to tweak his character. R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

Windsor was quiet. On a normal day this would be a cause for suspicion, but today? Well today was different. The Windsors were crowded in the common room, every face held the same shock. Like time had frozen the second they got the news. It was 10 am on a Monday, but no one cared. Even Charlie was stunned. How could this happen? 'Why' did this happen? They were reckless, loud, and not a little unstable, but no one deserved this...

* * *

><p><strong>I just can't believe you're gone<strong>  
><strong>Still waiting for morning to come<strong>  
><strong>Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side<strong>  
><strong>When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for<strong>  
><strong>When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart<strong>  
><strong>In my heart<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"He's gone." Evan said in a voice that was not his own.<em>_  
><em>

_"What?" Kurt asked, thinking he had misheard._

_"They couldn't save him." came the monotonous reply, followed by a shattered breath and whispered sob._

_"Evan, I..."_

_"I have to go." The twin cut in hanging up immediately._

_Kurt sat, still holding the phone to his ear. Willing it to ring again, and to hear mischievous giggles and a 'kidding!'. It didn't happen though, and Kurt couldn't keep the others waiting. He shut off the phone and headed out the door and down the hall. As he descended the stairs hushed whispers came to a halt. He paused at the doors to the common room and took in the expectant faces of his friends and boyfriend. Blaine, Wes, David, Reed, Dwight, even Han had come down. All waiting for news he couldn't give. Because it just wasn't true._

_"Well?" Dwight said, breaking the silence._

_Kurt looked from face to face settling on Blaine and started to well up. "He didn't make it."_

_Shock. Everyone stared at him. Waiting, like he had, for the *Gotcha!*._

* * *

><p><strong>They can take tomorrow and the plans we made<strong>  
><strong>They can take the music that we never played<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>  
><strong>They can take the future that we'll never know<strong>  
><strong>They can take the places that we said we would go<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>"N...no...NO!" Reed finally said, shaking his head. Kurt moved toward his friend,<p>

"Oh, Reed..." He started as the small artist began to back away, a furious look in his eyes.

"NO! He's not gone!" He screamed trying to walk past, only to trip and fall to the floor, "He can't be." He whispered.

The room full of statues came to life as the news sunk in. Everyone's faces turning from shock to agony. Reed, still on the floor, was now curled into a ball sobbing. Wes and David sat hugging one another, tears streaming down their faces. Dwight had backed into a corner, sliding down the ground, knees pulled to his chest, crying silently. Blaine, had gone white, a dead, sad expression taking place over his usually indulgent grin. He got up and enveloped Kurt into a hug allowing the countertenor to soak his shoulder in salt water. Windsor was dark.

Across town, sitting in an uncomfortable orange chair, in an unremarkable hospital waiting room, sat a boy looking as though all color and life had disappeared. Ethan Brightman, crazy, over enthusiastic, passionate, incorrigible, exact duplicate of Evan, was gone. He would never walk through Windsor halls, he would never dance down Dalton corridors, and he would never sing with the Warblers again.

* * *

><p><strong>You always used to say I should be thankful for every day<strong>  
><strong>Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes<strong>  
><strong>(But I never believed them till now)<strong>  
><strong>I know I'll see you again I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more<strong>  
><strong>One more night one more day<strong>  
><strong>One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>When Evan returned to Windsor he was unrecognizable. Not because he had shed the Dalton uniform for a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a hoodie. But because his face was blank. The usually exuberant blonde was just... empty. His blue eyes were flat and distant, and the seemingly permanent Cheshire smirk was no where to be seen. Instead of acknowledging the people who came to greet him, he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. When he reached the door he froze, staring at the sign tacked up at eye level:<p>

**~TWEEDLES DOMAIN~**  
><strong>Enter At Own Risk!<strong>

For the first time since he entered the house his expression changed. He slammed his eyes shut and put a hand to his mouth. He turned away from the door suddenly feeling ill. When he opened his eyes they landed on Kurt. The shorter brunette had silently come to stand next to the distraught twin. As Evan lowered his hand he looked at Kurt and in a desperate voice asked: "Why?", before flinging his arms around him and breaking down. Kurt held him as he sobbed, for the first time in his life he could not care less about what salt would do to he Armani sweater.

"I don't know," He whispered, his voice breaking, "I'm so sorry. I just. don't. know."

They stood in the hall for what seemed like an age before moving into Wes and Davids room to sit. Evan all the while did not let go of Kurt's hand. An hour passed as the four friends stared into space. Soon being joined by Blaine, Dwight, Chaz, and a sullen looking Reed. The others sat as Blaine began pacing.

"How could this happen?" He spoke angrily.

"Blaine.." Kurt looked at him with sad eyes.

"No!" Blaine snapped, "We don't deserve this, HE did not deserve this! Ethan had time. He had things he was supposed to do. He had a _LIFE_."

The boys all stared, tears streaming down already stained faces. Blaine's angry expression gave way to one of sorrow as he turned to Evan. "You didn't deserve this." He whispered before collapsing in defeat. The now solo tweedle curled up on Kurt's side and closed his eyes wishing, hoping, *_begging_* to wake up from this awful nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>They can take tomorrow and the plans we made<strong>  
><strong>They can take the music that we never played<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>  
><strong>They can take the future that we'll never know<strong>  
><strong>They can take the places that we said we would go<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>The Windsors plus Logan gathered outside of the Boarding House all clad in black. All waiting for Kurt who was helping Evan prepare for the funeral. Suddenly a crash sounded from inside followed by more and more. All the boys rushed into the building and charged up the stairs into the twins' room. Kurt stood watching as Evan tore through, destroying every mirror, glass or vaguely reflective object in the room. He ripped the cork board from the wall and tossed it across the dais holding his rooms sitting area. He continued on until Logan stepped forward and grabbed his wrists. The twin struggled for a moment until Logan shook him harshly and leveled him with a look.<p>

"Stop this Evan! Don't destroy what you have of him. It won't bring him back."

"But it has to," Evan wailed, "It has to. I need him here."

Logan gathered the boy into a hug and just held him.

"I know, but Ethan wouldn't want you to ruin your memories. You have to breath Evan. You have to pick yourself _up_ and go on."

Blue eyes met green then Evan nodded, squared his shoulders, and headed through the door and out to the car. This time holding to the Stuart Prefects hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought our days would last forever<strong>  
><strong>(But it wasn't our destiny)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause in my mind we had so much time<strong>  
><strong>But I was so wrong<strong>  
><strong>Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking back on yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>Throughout the ceremony people were given a chance to speak a few words, to say what the best memory they held of Ethan was. When Evan got up to say his bit he maintained a vice grip on Logan's hand, bringing the other blonde up with him. Logan spoke first. Giving Even time to calm a little before speaking.<p>

"I've known Ethan and Evan since middle school. We were friends due to what we had in common. I stayed friends with them because they care. They took a second look. You might regret them taking an interest in you but you were never bored with the "Tweedles" in you life. When we got to Dalton I was disappointed to learn we had been separated into different houses. But I'm glad I could hold onto the friendship. Because if I had missed this. If I had missed the little time I'd gotten, I don't think I could stand it. I can barely breathe as it is. If I'd missed these years I'd be devastated."

The Windsors were beyond surprised. They had expected a short comment and a mumbled 'I'll miss him', It was all they'd been able to say. But Logan had done the unexpected. He had disregarded the present company and spoke the truth, without a care of who heard it. Then Evan moved to take the microphone, looking out to the sea of faces, friends, relatives, he turned away and stopped. He stared for a moment at the large photograph of his brother and himself (for you never could get them alone, even in school portraits), dropped the mic and ran. All the while dragging Logan right along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>They can take tomorrow and the plans we made<strong>  
><strong>They can take the music that we never played<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>  
><strong>They can take the future that we'll never know<strong>  
><strong>They can take the places that we said we would go<strong>  
><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>Just take it away<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>After the burial, the placing of roses (White, which had been dipped in red dye), and countless embraces from a faceless mob. Evan sat on the stone bench positioned in front of the marker for Ethan's tombstone.<p>

"You're supposed to be here. We're supposed to be at Dalton ambushing Dwight with our surprise dorm room make over.. But no, I had to try to take the wheel. I had to insist that I was the faster driver. If I'd stayed still, we wouldn't have caught the truck. We would have swerved, laughed and chased down the driver."

"Should have. Could have. Would have."

Evan looked up to see Blaine standing beside him with his coat in hand.

"I _should_ have been in the car, I _could_ have put off studying for a few hours, and I _would_ have insisted on being the one to drive," He said now glaring at his shoes, "I had to over do it though. I just needed to beat Davids grade."

Evan shifted so Blaine could sit and held to the curly-headed boy, both staring at the mound of dirt before them.

"Lots of things we might have done differently. We didn't though. And here we are, in a graveyard. Next to my br..." Evan faltered slightly, "Next to my other half. A part of me I thought would stay. A part that for some reason had to go."

The boys lapsed into silence and sat until one of Evan's parents came and tole them to get out of the rain. Evan was broken and it would take a long, long time to find the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>All the broken dreams take everything<strong>  
><strong>But they can never have yesterday<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I was a basket case just writing this. So feel more then free to shower me in hate. I'd send me hate notes just for floating the _idea_ of this story. Please note my sad attempt at referencing Wonderland with roses "painted" red. I thought it would be something they'd do. Sad or not. Now, I'm going to go sit in the corner and think about what I've done. Reviews are lovely, lovely Klainebows on a sad, dark day of my own making.


End file.
